England x Reader :: Lazy Day :: Lemon
by ChidoriDestroyer
Summary: Another from DA, Just an England from Hetalia Lemon Hope you enjoy!


Tonight was one of those nights that the day had worn you out so much, that no one wanted to do anything, but hang around the house. Today Arthur, your boyfriend, and yourself had been running errands for the whole first part of the day before taking the rest of the day to do a few other things; such as visiting some old friends. By now the both of you were quite tired. Being that no one wanted to do anything, Arthur had grabbed a movie and the two of you collapsed onto the couch; where you rest now.

The movie played in the background of your thoughts. Through most of the movie, you could not play attention to what was happening. Yet how could you? You were lying under a blanket on your boyfriend's firm chest, with his strong arms wrapped around you, holding you close. His warm breath was lightly hitting the back of you exposed neck, sending chills down your spine in want.

Looking up at the screen again, the movie must now be ending because they kissed and not too long after the credits started to scroll down the screen. Missing the movie wasn't much of a loss anyways, it was some romantic love story...not really your thing, at least not your first choose.

Arthur sighed in content, making you look over at him. His beautiful grass green eyes locked with your bright _ ones. Smiling lightly you kissed his nose.

"What would you like to do now, love?" Arthur asked smiling back at you. Groaning lightly you replied.

"I have no idea, but I feel a bit...blah." Letting you head fall back down to his chest, he chuckled at your answer. Moving his hand to tangle his fingers into your silky hair, stroking it lightly.

"Would you like to take a shower?" You nodded yes, sighing you got up from your shared warm fort. Standing up you moved your hands above your head and stretched out like a cat. Letting your hands come back down and hit your sides you looked over at Arthur who was blushing a bit.

"What are you blushing about?" You asked curious, trying to back track and figure out what you had done to act that way.

"Eh, well your shirt was quite tight at the top and your jeans are a bit low..." He trailed off, trying to hide his growing blush. A smirk spread across your face, your hands went to the bottom of your shirt.

"Ya know, this shirt is a bit tight. Maybe I should just take it off, I mean so it doesn't bother me." Smirking still, you pulled you shirt off showing you low cut cup bra to him. Arthur just blushed even more.

"Ahh, better now." You breathed. Looking back at Arthur. "You said my jeans were low as well...I don't really want to bend too much. I am quite tired. Do you think you could pull them up for me?"

Not being able to take anymore of your seduction, Arthur got up and wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you close to his chest, smashing his lips to yours. Your arms just slid up his shoulders clasping around the back of his neck.

"Your making me go crazy, love. I don't think I can manage to let you off this time, there is a bit of a growing...problem, that you'll need to take care of." He growled seductively in your ear, nipping at it.

"Well, I believe I can do something about that. But I need to take a shower quite badly..how about you join me?" You say extremely cutely. Sliding out from Arthur's grip you bounce back a bit before biting on your lip and held you finger up to him beckoning him to follow you.

"Come on now mister gentlemen, sometimes a woman wants wild man. Let that out to play." Turning around you ran to the shower, knowing he couldn't resist. You turned the water on turning around to see Arthur coming in. You winked at him before stripping quickly, then jumping into the shower. Not too long after, Arthur was in and his little friend was ready as well.

"I see someone is ready." You giggled, making him blush and make him a bit harder. You moved to wrap you arms around his neck, pulling him close before locking your lips with his. The kiss became heated and passionate quickly, tongues tangling together. Your hands were holding onto his wet sandy hair, with his sliding slowly down from your waist.

Pulling back you looked at him, the warm beads of water hitting him, sliding down his body as if teasing you. Each of you by now were panting and feeling even more aroused by the second. Biting you lip you moved to look into his eyes.

"I'm horny and tired, let's skip the foreplay. What do ya think?" All Arthur seemed to be able to do was nod quickly. Moving forward, you whispered in his ear.

"Take me."

With that he became a beast, and you loved it.

His hands hooked under your thighs, lifting you up to rest your back against the wall of the shower. The cool title against your back made you gasp, sending chills down you spine once again. With this Arthur kissed you as if asking are you ready, the natural gentleman in him show a bit. You kissed back with pure hot passion letting him know to go ahead.

Arthur moved and readied himself before slamming himself inside of you. The both of you moaned out in sync. All you could seem to feel of heated pleasure shoot through you, you hand holding onto his shoulders tightly. Arthur had closed his eyes and his face twisted with pleasure.

His hands were like fire on your thighs holding you up tightly. All of his skin was gleaming with a mix of sweat and water, in your opinion it made him look as if he was a Greek god. Al would always make fun of him about being weak more or less and without big muscles, but Al didn't know how Arthur is in bed, when his inner sexy beast is released.

Only the sounds of the shower, moans and groans, and slapping skin could be heard. Arthur was pumping into you with increased speed, sending extreme pleasure through your body. By now the two of you could both tell that this wonderful experience was nearing it's end.

"Ah, ah...Arth-ur, I'm gon-na cum!"

"_-_, I'm goi-ng to as w-ell..."

Arthur started to pump into you faster, hitting a spot inside you that made you go crazy. Your hands clenched, making you nails go into his fiery skin on his shoulders. This told him he was hitting you somewhere wonderful. Throwing your head to the side, your body clamped down on his cock. The two of you came quickly, making you scream out in pleasure. Each of you yelling out the others name.

Arthur and you were panting heavily, your vision blurred a bit from the orgasm. Finally Arthur slid himself out of you and set you down on the ground lightly. You still held onto him for support, trying to regain your breathing pattern. Arthur leaned down, kissing your cheek.

"I believe we should clean up and go to bed. What do you think, love?" You could only nod.

Arthur and you finished up taking a shower before getting out to dry off. Changing into your pajamas, you looked over at Arthur who was in only sweat pants.

"Arthur, I'm really tired. Do you think, you could maybe carry me?" You made a puppy dog face, holding out your arms as a toddler would when wanting to be carried. Arthur just smiled at you, moving over to pick you up bridal style.


End file.
